dalelandsbeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Loric Mennan
__NOEDITSECTION__ Childhood Loric Mennan was born back in 1348 to Morren and Treylor at a small farm near Wrights Ferry in Featherdale. His mother Morren herself was born at the same family farm as before her for seven generations. Treylor was one of Ilmater's chosen paladins and a respected knight of the Guardians of the golden cup. He arrived at the village the previous season as escort for one of Ilmater's healers that had been requested by the nearby Lathander temple's prior, as the village had suffered illnesses beyond the skill of local priests. Featherdale suffering little of brigands or ilk allowed Treylor some relaxation from his ward, and during this time he met and became close with Morren. Strict celibacy among the order meant he kept the relationship secret until the day Morren gave birth to the infant Loric, after her grandfather for the piercing blue eyes they both looked out from. When word of the couple and child reached the nearest golden cup chapter house Treylor faced expulsion and disgrace, the house master being both his former teacher and long friend, travelled to Treylor to hear his case in person. Within moments of holding the infant Loric the chapter master saw behind the blue eyes the nature of the child's heritage, clear to the old knight was the blood of angels in the boy he held and a deal was stuck. Treylor would stay and marry Morren as was proper, he would openly leave the order to continue to watch over the healers that were now needed to deal with the strange illnesses of the village, and the chapter master would offer blessing for the union and his new wards. Finally upon age Loric would attend the order to be trained in the ways of the golden cup. Life then continued as always in the dale, the family were happy and the farm busy. As young as five Loric was known as a skilled shepherd as his grandfather had been, most including the boy put it down to a way with animals, rather than his angelic bloodline allowing him to see danger in the dark long before it was a threat. At seven years of age as agreed he was sent to the chapter house to begin his training, here he would spend most of his younger life returning home for a single season each year. Whilst Loric excelled in traditional knightly skills with arms, he never did well in matters of faith. His downfall was not a lack of belief, but rather his heart had long before been lost to the earth and Chauntea of his home. . Adulthood At eighteen Loric undertook and failed his final tests of his squireship due to his lack of conviction to the crying god. Not willing to lose one with his blood the order decreed he would return home and take the test when he was a year older. During this time Treylor was tasked with showing the young squire the path to Ilmater so he might be ordained. A month before Loric was due to take his test again tragedy struck his village. For two decades the village folk had been suffering illnesses unnatural, with no apparent cause. By luck or accident a group of local children had found the source. The chessmen of Valsprendar were well known in the ferry, what was unknown was how years before a witch found a way through the portal into the long dead sanctum of Valsprendar. Inside she discovered numerous necromantic arts one of which was used to poison the nearby river Ashaba that fed the dale. As the children danced near the stones one evening one of the witches living dead appeared through the portal, making it's way to the river. The children naturally terrified ran the Ferrymans Folly tavern to tell their parents what had been seen. Naturally the story was dismissed as overtired child's tales, however as it was his charge Treylor joined a healer to investigate the claim. The now old witch was not unaware of this having seen the children through servants eyeless sockets, and rather than be caged she chose to strike out. More undead servants were sent to nearby farms and the tavern to kill all they came across. A sharp eye in the Ferrymans saw the approaching danger early and the villagers were able to barricade the tavern and defeat the undead. However the farms did not fare as well, a total of five farms were lost the occupants killed and build burned. One of these was the Mennan household with Morren among the dead. Once rallied the villages took up arms and headed to the chessmen stones, there greeted then a scene of carnage. Battered corpses of the witches servants lay about, along with the witch herself. In the centre lay a fallen Treylor and the healer gravely injured. Whilst the stones had resumed their places, and the portal seemed again closed. All of this past Loric by unknown until the morning, he had been in a far field all night tending sheep as was his way. Instead of warm smiles all that greeted his return home was a smoking ruin, and two yet to be dug graves. Whilst the village felt his plight they had their own losses, and five farms burned was more than half of Wrights Ferrys produce. Remaining livestock was divided between the three standing farms and survivors became parts of new families. Arrival In Shadowdale Loric was at a crossroads, he had no resources to rebuild his family home nor the undivided faith to join the knights of the golden cup. His only possessions were a small sheep flock, his clothes, his mothers symbol of Chauntea and his fathers shield. With no home or family and not feeling worthy of the knights, he traded the sheep for a bow and blade and left Wrights Ferry without looking back. The next six years he spent wandering the dales, he paid his passage with his strong sword arm for hire, and lodgings came easily to those who knew the ways of farm life. Even having no goals or charges in life, Loric did find a measure of peace in his simple life. He was greeted warmly wherever he went and had little worries of life, however as he travelled his long drilled sense of justice saw more and more how the common dalefolk were wronged. Loric would help where he could on his road, be it chasing thugs from villages or helping bring in a harvest. However nothing prepared him for his arrival in shadowdale in his twenty fifth year. A force like the Zhentarim was nothing he had seen before, realising quickly that harming them would cause the invaders to harm the townsfolk, he decided to aid them in the small things to ease life of occupation. Appearance If seen out of either armour of any kind or temple cloth Loric would easily be mistaken for any other farmer of the dales, his hands and face bear the weather beaten roughness of those who work hard outside in all seasons, and his large powerful shoulders clearly show a man accustomed to the hay bale and wood cutting work of the farmlands. His usual attire though is either travel armour or tunic and pants of the Golden cup order. While no longer an official member of these knights, having taken a different path to Chauntea. Loric still bears their colours out of respect for the skills and knowledge the order gave him. His dress armour for offical Chauntean business is elaborate plate mail, crafted by the Shadowdale blacksmith from fine quality steel. It bears numerous engravings of wheat stalks and scythes. However when in other garb he only carries a small Chautean symbol about his neck that would tell all of his faith. Demeanor Loric strives to treat others fairly above all things ecen extending this to those he knows are condemned for terrible crimes. In public and private he always offers those around him manners and politeness, often this can come off as looking down on folk for his time with the cup guardians left him with a better education than many would receive. To those who spend any time around the man however his farm roots become clear in old mannerisms and sayings. Category:PCs and Biographies